


Teacher's Pet

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Zero, Lord El Melloi II Case Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Professor Velvet has been oddly happy lately. Curious about his professor's sudden change in demeanor, Flat drags Rin and Caules to their professor's office to spy on them. However, they witness a side of him they'll never be able to unsee.





	Teacher's Pet

     Flat walked into the crowded lecture hall, scanning for a seat amidst all of the other students. A grin stretched across his face when he spotted his “friend” Caules sitting down and reading with an empty chair next to him. He marched up to the seat and plopped down energetically, placing his bag in front of him.

     “Morning Caules!” he said, “Thanks again for saving a seat for me.”

     “I didn’t save it for you,” Caules replied, not even looking up from his textbook, “There just happened to be an empty seat next to me.”

     “Aw, don’t be so cold! What are you reading?”

     Caules set down his book to look at Flat in horror, “Flat, don’t tell me you forgot…”

     “Doing some last minute cramming before the midterm Yggdmillenia?” a confident, but feminine voice said.

     Flat and Caules looked up to see Rin Tohsaka standing in the aisle, trying to make her way to an empty seat behind them. The color drained from Flat’s face.

     “Wait, the midterm is TODAY?” Flat exclaimed.

     “Professor Velvet told us well in advance Escardos,” Rin retorted, “It’s listed on his syllabus and he even had a review session in lecture yesterday. Not that you’d know though since you sleep through most of them.”

     “Flat, you really should try to pay attention in lecture,” Caules scolded.

     “Sorry mom,” Flat responded jokingly, “Please don’t ground me. God I can’t help it if I nod off during lectures. 8 AM classes are torture.”

     “Maybe you should have signed up for a later class then,” Rin chastised.

     “Don’t even bother,” Caules informed, “This guy is just as tired in the afternoon as he is in the morning.”

     “It’s not my fault all the best programs on TV are on after midnight!” Flat whined.

     “Looks like you’ll just have to try your best Flat,” Caules said, “And don’t even think about trying to copy off of my answer sheet. I can’t afford to be failed because I helped someone cheat.”

     The class went silent as the professor walked into the classroom. In his hands was a stack of papers, most likely the exam for today. Flat swallowed hard. He hoped that this midterm wasn’t worth much, and if it was, he hoped that Professor Velvet would be kind enough to let him retake it. More than likely, the answer would be no. Although he was an excellent lecturer and teacher, Lord El Melloi II was an incredibly strict grader. Flat winced as he heard the blunt sound of the stack of paper’s hitting Professor Velvet’s desk.

     “Alright everyone it’s eight o’clock on the dot,” the professor said, “Time to begin. Do you all feel prepared for the midterm?”

     The lecture hall was filled with groans of ill prepared, worried students. The only student who seemed enthusiastic about the exam was Rin. Professor Velvet shook his head.

     “I figured as much,” he said, “As you know, magecraft is complex. Natural talent and bloodline is only half the battle. Without aptitude and willingness to learn, a mage will never live up to their full potential. Vigorous studying of texts, research on the origin of magic itself, desire to make a change in the world; all of these are necessary for becoming an excellent mage. My job as a professor is to test not only your knowledge, but also your resolve. In my classroom, it doesn’t matter if you are a fourth or a four hundredth generation mage, I will judge you on your knowledge of the course material and your willingness to learn.”

     Flat buried his face in his arms. He was going to fail; he knew it.

     “That being said,” the professor continued, “Recently I have rediscovered how outside factors can affect one’s magecraft, and one’s character. Having a cause to fight for, a raisson d’être, can help even a fourth rate mage succeed. Part of this success depends on your environment and how you can adapt with your given resources. Therefore, I have decided to make this test open book.”

     Flat gasped and half of the class erupted into confused conversation.

     “Is this a joke Professor?” Rin exclaimed, “What about those who studied hard for this exam? Shouldn’t people have an opportunity to learn from their failures?”

     “Failure is an excellent teacher, but I am not so cruel of a man as you think. Would you ask a soldier to go off to war without armor and weapons?” he retorted.

     “Knowledge is our weapon!” she snapped, “Our hard work from studying is our armor! Why are you suddenly coddling those who were too stupid to learn the material beforehand?”

     “You’re acting as though having an open book exam wouldn’t be advantageous to you as well. With the source text, you do not have to rely on vague description for the essay questions and can incorporate quotations and direct citations to the text from further analysis. It’s like I said earlier Tohsaka, consider the material to be like a mage’s bloodline, it is only half the battle. It can only shine with proper application.”

     Rin sat back down, now realizing that the professor’s choice wasn’t just an act of mercy to students who didn’t study, but an additional weapon for the students who already knew the material.

     “Please pass the exams back,” the professor instructed, “Once everyone receives their copy, you all will have exactly one hour to complete it. Feel free to raise your hand if you have any questions. You may leave as soon as you complete the exam, but be sure to pick up the prompts for your term papers from me before you leave. If you wish to write on a topic of your own choice, feel free to visit me in my office hours to discuss your ideas.”

     Flat was astonished. Professor Velvet was normally unforgiving when it came to exams. He was thankful that he brought his book to class today (though his initial intention was to use it as a pillow). Perhaps he’d be able to at least get a C on the exam. He flipped open his book to the most recent chapters they covered and looked through his exam. Surprisingly it was rather short. Professor Velvet typically made exams that were mostly short answer and essays, but this test had a generous amount of true or false, fill in the blank, and multiple choice questions. It also had multiple different prompts to choose from for the short answers and essay questions as opposed to his typical exams where there was only one option. Flat picked up his pencil and began filling in his answers. Despite his lack of preparation, the exam seemed surprisingly easy. Before he knew it, Flat had reached the final question, the essay. He had roughly twenty-five minutes to write a five paragraph essay. All of the prompts were open ended and called for deep analysis. Flat knew he’d have to bullshit most of it, but perhaps he could salvage a passing essay. The ticking of the clock made Flat wince, reminding him of the dwindling time he had to complete his midterm. As soon as he finished the last sentence of his conclusion paragraph, he saw Professor Velvet stand up from his desk.

     “That’s time,” he said, “Please turn your exams in and come get your prompts. I have decided to postpone the reading for Monday, so please complete it by Tuesday for class discussion. Have a nice weekend.”

     Flat grabbed his exam and queued into the forming line of students exchanging their exams for essay prompts. As he reached the front of the line, Flat rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Professor Velvet was smiling at him. He was so used to seeing him scowling or maintaining a stoic composure that seeing the professor with a genuine smile was extremely unsettling.

     “I hope the exam wasn’t too difficult for you, Flat,” he smirked.

     “Oh no it was fine,” Flat responded, “Professor, you seem to be in a good mood today. Did something special happen?”

     Professor Velvet chuckled, “Really? Well, nothing special in particular, but life has been treating me well lately I suppose.”

     As the professor handed Flat the term paper prompts, he raised his hand to Flat’s head. Flat instinctually covered his forehead to prepare for the sharp flick, but instead, he felt Professor Velvet’s hand rest on his head.

     “Have a good weekend,” he said sincerely, ruffling Flat’s shaggy hair.

     Flat was really creeped out now. This wasn’t the Professor he knew. Flat couldn’t think straight for the rest of his classes that day. At the end of the day, he ran into Caules and Rin who were heading to their dormitories for the day.

     “Ah Flat,” Caules said, “Did you think you did alright on the midterm?”

     “You’d have to be a complete idiot to fail that joke of a test,” Rin snarled, “Then again Flat is a complete idiot. I think Professor Velvet must have lost it. Perhaps he should try teaching kindergarten if he insists on babying us like that.”

     “Rin, don’t be so mean,” Caules scolded.

     “No she’s right,” Flat responded, “Not about the idiot part, but about professor… He seems… different…”

     “Different?” Caules wondered.

     “Well,” Flat started, “Happier? Nicer?”

     “I don’t see how that’s a bad thing,” Caules said.

     “Come on, aren’t you guys curious?” Flat asked, “What if Professor was kidnapped and replaced with a doppelganger?”

     “Like I said; complete idiot,” Rin retorted to Caules.

   “Maybe something good just happened to him,” Caules suggested, trying to dispel Flat’s worries, “Like maybe he got a raise or a girlfriend-“

     Flat and Rin burst into laughter.

     “What’s so funny?” Caules asked.

     “Professor Velvet may be nicknamed ‘Professor Charisma’ and have his fair share of fangirls at the Clocktower, but he’s a bachelor,” Rin explained, “He’s always been single and turns down every confession and date offer he receives.”

     “Well, it’s still a possibility,” Caules said, “Having a girlfriend would definitely make someone happier; especially if he recently started dating someone.”

     “Oh, you kids are students of Professor Velvet?” a loud, deep voice said to them.

     The trio turned to see a gargantuan, muscular man in a skin tight t-shirt and jeans standing before them. His skin was a warm olive and his hair, beard, and eyes were a flaming crimson. In his hand was a plastic bag and a bright, toothy grin stretched across his face. Everything about this man was larger than life.

     “Do you know where his office is?” he asked, “I have something to give him.”

     The three students looked at each other nervously. Who was this gigantic man? He didn’t look like a coworker, maybe he was a friend of the professor’s?

     “Umm… yeah,” Flat said, “We can show you to his office.”

     “Excellent,” the man beamed, “Lead the way boy.”

     Flat signaled to Rin and Caules to come with him. Rin hesitated, but reluctantly joined them. As Flat led the group down the halls of the Clocktower, the large man tried to make casual conversation.

     “What do you think of Professor Velvet?” he asked, “Is he a good teacher?”

     “He’s great!” Flat responded, “Strict, but great. He’s not called The Great Big Ben ★ London Star for nothing!”

     “I just wish he had given us more of a challenge for the midterm,” Rin pouted, “It was way too easy.”

     “Rin, don’t say that,” Flat complained, “I needed a midterm like that or I would have failed…”

     “Good to see he’s going easier on his students,” the man said, “He’s taking the right steps to finding a happy medium between challenging and fair.”

     “You sound like you know him sir,” Caules said, “Where do you know Professor Velvet from?”

     “I met him when he was around your age, abroad in Fuyuki, Japan,” the man said, “He’s come a long way since then, both in magecraft and appearance.”

     “Fuyuki?” Rin asked, “That’s where I’m from. I don’t even recall seeing you around there.”

     “Oh no, I’m from Macedonia,” he chuckled, “We were both foreigners there when we met.”

     Flat stopped in front of the large brown door that led to Professor Velvet’s office.

     “Here it is sir,” Flat said, “Professor Velvet’s office hours are wrapping up, so he should still be in there.”

     The man grinned cheerfully, “Thank you for guiding me here. I hope to see you around.”

     He knocked on the door.

     “Come in, it’s open,” the professor’s voice said from the inside.

     The man walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

     “Well, we took him to the professor’s office,” Rin said, “Now what. Why did you want us to come with you Escardos?”

     Flat shushed Rin as he placed his hand to the door. He mumbled an incantation and the door became transparent in a small square around his hand.

     “What did you do to the door?” Caules fretted.

     “Don’t worry,” Flat assured, “I just performed a temporary matter manipulation spell on the door. It’ll work like a two-way mirror and sounds will carry through the portal. We can see and hear what’s going on in there, but they won’t see or hear us.”

     “I didn’t even know you knew that kind of magic,” Rin hissed.

     “I owe this to my family,” Flat confessed.

     “Wait,” Caules interjected, “So you want us to spy on the professor?”

     “It’s killing me Caules!” Flat exclaimed, “I want to know what’s going on with him!”

     “Do you know how much trouble we could get into if we get caught?” Caules scolded.

     “We won’t get caught,” Flat assured, “Don’t tell me you guys aren’t curious either.”

     “I’ll play along,” Rin said, pushing Flat out of the way to look inside.

     “Come on Caules,” Flat begged.

     Caules hesitated, but eventually conceded, leaning down to peek into the portal.

***

     “Come in, it’s open,” Professor Velvet said from his desk.

     “I hope I’m not intruding, Professor,” a deep voice said from the doorway.

     Professor Velvet looked up and walked over to the large man standing in his office.

     “Iskandar?” he said, “I wasn’t expecting you to come visit today.”

     Iskandar pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his long, brown hair.

     “Did you not want me to stop by?”

     “Oh no, I’m always happy to see you. Weren’t you supposed to pick up that pre-order from Game Stop today though?”

     “Don’t worry, I got it,” he assured.

     Iskandar pulled a large box out of the plastic bag. It read “Admirable War Tactics V: The Spectral Agony.”

     “But,” he continued, “I figured I might as well pick something up while I was in the area.”

     He reached into the bag and pulled a bouquet of roses out.

     “Flowers?” Professor Velvet wondered, “I never pegged you as the kind of guy who would buy flowers for his lover.”

     “I thought it was a common tradition in this age. Was I wrong?”

     The professor chuckled happily, “No, I love them. Thank you Iskandar.”

     He pulled Iskandar close, kissing him lovingly on the lips.

***

     “DID HE JUST SAY LOVER?” Flat exclaimed.

     “NEVER MIND THAT,” Caules responded, “DID THEY JUST KISS?”

     “Well, now we know that Professor doesn’t have a girlfriend” Rin said, “Still, I wouldn’t have expected him to be gay.”

     “M-maybe we should leave,” Caules suggested, “Let them have some privacy.”

     Flat grabbed Caules by his sleeve, “No, we gotta stay here until the spell wears off. What if someone else comes by and reports it? We need to keep this a secret between the three of us.”

***

     Professor Velvet placed the flowers in a vase on his desk.

     “How was your day Waver?” Iskandar asked, making himself comfortable on the loveseat in the professor’s office.

   “Uneventful for me,” Waver responded, “Most of my students had to take their midterms, so today was mostly waiting for them to finish.”

     “Sounds boring,” he stretched, “You can’t even play games while you’re waiting?”

     “What kind of example would that set? Besides, I had to stay alert in case one of them asked a question.”

     “Times certainly have changed I suppose. Aristotle often used student led seminars and exams as an excuse to sleep. I can only imagine how unrelenting you would have been if you were my teacher.”

     “I’m used to teaching problem students. You certainly wouldn’t have been a challenge.”

     “So cruel…”

     “Grading the midterms shouldn’t be as tedious at least. I owe you for suggesting a multiple-choice format. It will cut my grading time in half.”

     “Do you want me to help you?”

     “I can do it myself. Besides, I don’t want to have to subject you to some of my students’ abysmal writing…”

***

     “He’s talking about you, Escardos,” Rin snickered.

***

     “Flat probably bullshitted his essay and I don’t doubt that Tohsaka knows her material, but reading her essays are physically painful. It’s apparent that English is not her first language. I can’t penalize her for basic grammatical mistakes since I’m teaching magecraft, not language, but deciphering her incorrect conjugations is a challenge within itself.”

     Waver could have sworn he heard a blunt “thwack” on the door and a faint sobbing, but he paid it no mind.

     “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Iskandar said.

     “No, your timing is perfect actually,” Waver responded, “My office hours are over and I wasn’t going to start grading the exams until I got home.”

     Waver felt a muscular pair of arms wrap around him from behind and Iskandar’s chin nestle against his neck.

     “So it’s just the two of us then,” Iskandar purred.

     “Yeah I suppose,” Waver chuckled.

     He yelped as Iskandar picked him up and carried him over to the loveseat. Iskandar pushed him down into the supple material of the couch, nibbling at the fair skin of his neck and running his fingers underneath the fabric of his shirt.

     “H-hey, we’re still in public you know,” Waver stammered, blush slowly creeping across his cheeks.

     “It seems pretty private to me,” Iskandar growled, “Besides, after the boring day you had, I think you could use a little excitement.”

     Waver conceded nervously, “Fine… but at least lock the door. I don’t want any of my students walking in on us…”

***

     Flat swallowed hard as Iskandar walked towards the door.

     “You don’t think they notice, right?” he asked.

     “Shut up Flat!” Rin hushed, “They will if you keep talking.”

***

     Iskandar locked the door and returned to the couch.

     “There we go. Now we have plenty of privacy,” he assured, “Now where were we?”

     Iskandar climbed on top of Waver, pushing his body down into the couch and trapping him beneath his broad, muscular chest. He tilted Waver’s head upward and forced his tongue past his plient lips. Waver mewled in delight as their tongues intertwined and their saliva intermingled across his palate. His breath hitched as he felt Iskandar’s knee press against his groin and his rough hands reach under his shirt. Iskandar rubbed at his soft nipples, making them harden with arousal under his thumbs. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Waver gasping for breath beneath him. A lewd string of saliva still connected their tongues. Iskandar wiped his mouth and grinned shrewdly.

     “You are too cute,” Iskandar said, “Just a kiss and you’re already this much of a mess. It’s adorable.”

     “Sh-shut up…” Waver hissed, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me cu- HAAAA…”

     Iskandar bit down on his neck and began sucking hard on the sensitive skin.

     “I-Iskandar…” Waver begged, “D-don’t leave any marks…”

     Iskandar ignored him, leaving a bright, purple hickey in plain sight on his neck.

     “It looks good on you,” he growled, “And if you’re so worried about it being seen, I think you’d look quite becoming in a turtleneck sweater.”

     “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice about that now, do I?” Waver pouted, “What am I to do with you…”

     “What about all of those times where you’d so cutely moan, ‘Oh Iskandar! My body is yours! Use me however you want!’”

     “SHUT UP!!!”

   Iskandar chuckled as he lifted up Waver’s shirt to suck on his hardened nipples. Waver shuddered in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Iskandar’s waist to bring him closer. He trailed his tongue from Waver’s nipples to his belly button, teasing right above his groin.

     “S-stop,” Waver panted, “Th-that tickles…”

     “Oh?” Iskandar teased, “Do you want me to lick somewhere else instead?”

     Waver covered his face in embarrassment.

     “I’ll just keep teasing you until you say it,” he grinned.

   “I…” Waver choked, “want you to lick my asshole… Eat me out…”

     “Good boy,” Iskandar said, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

     “Fuck off…” he jeered.

     Iskandar unbuckled Waver’s belt and slid off his slacks and underwear, revealing his leaking cock and twitching hole. He lapped up the salty precum from the tip of Waver’s dick before trailing his tongue down to his asshole. Waver bit his lip as he felt Iskandar’s wide, wet tongue press inside of him, licking at his tight walls. Iskandar pressed Waver’s legs to his chest, giving him a better angle to please his lover. He withdrew his tongue to nibble at the firm flesh of Waver’s thighs, making him cry out with every touch. Waver felt Iskandar’s hot breath against his groin and rough fingers pressing at his entrance. He winced as Iskandar sucked on his balls while nudging a finger inside of him.

     “F-fuck…” he cursed under his breath.

     Iskandar pushed another finger into Waver’s tight hole, searching for his prostate. Finding it had become relatively easy, given how sensitive Waver’s body was. As soon as his fingers swiped against the gland, Waver let out a loud moan. Iskandar grinned, pressing in a third finger and jamming them into Waver’s sweet spot. He cursed and cried from the stimulation and Iskandar savored every second. Waver’s moans were music to his ears.

     “I’m surprised at how loud you’re being Waver,” Iskandar commented.

     “The walls here are pretty soundproof…” he replied, panting heavily, “I don’t have to worry about being heard…”

     “Good, now let me hear more of those cute moans.”

***

     Flat, Rin, and Caules shivered outside of the door. Thanks to Flat’s stupid spying spell, they could hear everything… whether they liked it or not.

***

     Iskandar pulled his fingers out of Waver’s hole and kissed him gently on the lips.

     “Why did you stop?” Waver asked wantonly.

     “I just figured you’d want something more than my fingers,” Iskandar teased.

     Waver heard the sound of pants unzipping and cloth being tossed to the side. He looked down to see Iskandar’s massive erection throbbing by his groin. Waver took a deep breath in anticipation for the stretch of Iskandar’s cock, but instead felt himself being lifted up and carried to his desk. Iskandar lay him out over the hard wood of his table and positioned his dick at Waver’s entrance.

     “I’ve always wanted to have sex with you over your desk,” Iskandar growled, “Are you ready?”

***

     “Oh no…” Caules said, “They’re gonna do it…”

     “THEY’RE REALLY GONNA DO IT!” Flat exclaimed, “But… how will that even be able to fit…”

     “I guess Professor Velvet has quite the defenseless anus,” Rin remarked.

***

     Iskandar nudged his tip into Waver’s tight hole, making sure to go slowly to avoid hurting his lover. Waver took deep breaths as Iskandar pressed into him inch by inch. He pulled him closer to kiss Iskandar’s chapped lips, easing the pain and helping him relax into Iskandar’s cock. Soon enough, Iskandar was in to the hilt. Once Waver had fully adjusted to the sensation, he gave Iskandar the ok to move. He pushed Waver’s knees to his chest, slid his dick almost all the way out, and rammed it back, deep inside of him, making Waver shriek in pleasure.

     “H-harder,” Waver begged, “I want you to hit my deepest spots.”

     “How do you insist that you aren’t cute,” Iskandar teased, slamming into Waver’s prostate, “You say such adorable things when I’m inside of you.”

     “I-I’m not… It just feels so good…”

     “You’ve got such a naughty hole, boy. The way it twitches around me, it’s almost like your hole is begging for cock. Maybe we should get you another nice, thick phallus statue to keep inside of you while you’re lecturing.”

     “N-no…”

     “Why? Are you afraid it will make you come completely undone like you do when your asshole gets a taste of my cock? Are you worried your students will see you when you’re completely intoxicated with lust? I think it would be quite the sight for them to behold.”

     “N-no… I could never let them see me like this…”

     “Oh? So I must be pretty special to get to savor this beautiful sight.”

     “Shut up!”

     Iskandar continued pounding into Waver’s ass, gripping onto his hips to hit him even harder and deeper. Waver cried out at this relentless assault of pleasure, graciously accepting every thrust inside of him. His body began to heat up and his abdomen tingled with stimulation. Waver’s mind went numb as Iskandar filled him. All of his cares melted away as pleasure flooded his body, gathering and swirling, eager to erupt. He was delighted to see that Iskandar was enjoying himself as much as he was. Iskandar grunted and gritted his teeth as he slid into the warm, soft embrace of Waver’s hole. His insides twitched and convulsed around him, as if Waver’s body was trying to wring the semen out of Iskandar’s cock. Each slide out sucked him back in as if Waver’s body was begging Iskandar for more. Their bodies and hearts truly were made for each other.

     “I-Iskandar… I’m so close,” Waver moaned, “I… I’m gonna-“

     “Let’s cum together Waver,” Iskandar grunted.

     With a final thrust, all of the pleasure pooling in Waver’s groin released, spilling hot cum all over himself, Iskandar, and the desk. His insides clenched around Iskandar’s cock, making him erupt inside of him, pouring his seed into his depths. They stayed connected for a moment, breathing heavily to recover from their intense orgasm. After Iskandar finally pulled his softening cock from Waver’s body, he helped them off the desk and grabbed both of their pants.

     “Fuck,” Waver cursed.

     “What is it?” Iskandar asked, “Was I too rough?”

     “No, I fucking jizzed on the midterms…”

***

     The spell finally wore off. After witnessing their professor’s “intimate side,” the three knew they had to get out of there. Without asking any questions, they bolted before Professor Velvet and his “friend” had the opportunity to catch them.

     The weekend passed quickly and soon it was time for lecture the following Monday morning. Flat still couldn’t erase the mental image of his professor moaning like a bitch in heat while being fucked by the largest man, and largest penis he’d ever seen. Rin and Caules seemed jaded, and tried to avoid bringing the situation up to erase it from their memories. When the bell rang, Professor Velvet entered the classroom wearing a black turtleneck and holding a stack of midterms.

     “Good morning everyone,” he said, “I hope you all had a good weekend. I have all of your midterms graded and I’m proud to say, the class average was very high. One student even got a near perfect score, so I’d like to acknowledge them in front of the class. Congratulations, Rin Tohsaka.”

     Rin beamed as she walked down to the front of the class to claim her midterm. Her smile immediately faded when she saw a splattered stain on the upper right corner of her test. She couldn’t let her disgust show on her face; that would give away that she saw what happened the other day. Rin put on a happy face and walked back to her seat. He handed the rest of the midterms to his TAs who distributed them to the rest of the class. Professor Velvet cleared his throat.

     “Now, let’s begin the lecture,” he said.

     The rest of the lecture went on as usual, but Flat still couldn’t concentrate. Whenever he looked up at the professor, he immediately thought of him writhing in pleasure with a dick up his ass. He tried to keep his head down and his thoughts out of the gutter. Soon enough, the lecture was over and Professor Velvet excused the class.

   “You are all free to go,” he excused, “But Flat, Rin, and Caules, would you mind staying after class for a bit?”

     The three froze. They were so busted. Once the rest of the class had left, Flat, Rin, and Caules approached the professor. The door to the lecture hall swung open and the same man who they had seen fucking their professor over his desk entered the room. He gave their professor a hug and smiled from ear to ear.

     “So, Iskandar told me that you three helped him find my office the other day,” the professor said.

     “Y-yes…” Flat said, “But just that… We left right after we showed him the way there…”

     Caules elbowed Flat hard in the gut.

     “I wanted to thank you three,” he replied.

     They looked at their professor in shock.

     “Perhaps I should give a better introduction,” he explained, “This is Iskandar. He’s… my boyfriend. I figured since you often come to me in my office hours and helped him out, I might as well let you know about our relationship. I hope this won’t change how you think of me.”

     Flat, Rin, and Caules tried hard to act surprised and cover up what they knew.

     “C-congratulations Professor,” Caules said, “I’m happy you’ve found someone you love.”

     “Y-yeah,” Flat added, “He seems like a nice man. I bet he satisfies you- I mean treats you well.”

     Rin stomped on Flat’s toes.

     “You have such thoughtful students,” Iskandar said, “See, I told you that you had no need to worry about what they’d think.”

     “They’re three of my closest students…” Waver replied, “I still don’t know how the others will react.”

     “I’m sure your fanclub will be disappointed that you’re off the market,” Rin joked, “But you’re a great professor.”

     “Yeah,” Flat said, “We don’t care if you’re straight, gay, a bottom-“

     Rin and Caules both smacked Flat over the head.

     “That’s good to know,” Waver said, “Thank you for being understanding, and thank you again for showing him to my office.”

     Waver left the room to grab some files from the department chair. Iskandar however stayed behind with the three students.

     “Don’t worry, I’ll keep what you saw our little secret,” Iskandar winked.

     “YOU KNEW?” they screamed.

     “I’m naturally pretty good at sensing charms,” he conceded, “Waver gets so flustered about his body and sexuality. It’s best not to let him know that others have seen him when he’s vulnerable like that. But my lips are sealed as long as yours are!”

     Iskandar ruffled their hair and left the room. They were stunned how the professor’s boyfriend wasn’t mad at them for snooping. But none of that mattered. It’s best not to look a gift horse in the mouth and they could all rest easy knowing Professor Velvet was in good hands.


End file.
